Yume o Osoreru 夢を恐れる Afraid of Dreams
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Me siento... extraño... liviano e inexistente. No sé quién soy, no entiendo como llegué a este lugar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que toqué la realidad? ¿Te parece raro no recordar nada de tu vida? Mis pensamientos son vagos, sueños fugaces que parecen las más retorcidas pesadillas. ¿Quieres que te las cuente?
1. Exploración

**Exploración**

~o~o~o~o~

El silencio... me inquieta un poco, dentro de mí hay una sensación de tristeza, como si algo me faltara.

 _Vacío..._

Abro los ojos con pesadez, no tengo sueño pero igual me siento cansado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

¿Que veo?

De primero puedo notar la calidez de gruesas sabanas cubriendo mi cuerpo, un gabinete al lado de mi cama y una silla del lado contrario que parece estar un poco desarreglada. Alguien debió estar sentado en ella.

El olor a medicinas me provoca cosquillas en la nariz, pero este lugar no parece un hospital...

Espera un momento... ¿Por qué habría de estar en un hospital?

Sigo mirando y encuentro frente a lo que parece ser mi cama, un ventanal amplio contiguo a un armario, y finalmente en una esquina dos puertas de madera oscura, supongo que una de ellas es la salida y la otra el baño. Eso descarta que esté en un hospital.

Eso es bueno ¿no?

¿Entonces de donde proviene ese olor a medicina?

 _¿Y por qué ese extraño monstruo me mira a los ojos y sonríe?_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Hola Hola minna-san~ ^^ ¡les traigo una nueva historia!**

 ***le tiran tomates* TwT ya sé que no debería crear algo nuevo teniendo dos longfics que actualizan cada vez que las vacas vuelan xD pero no pude evitarlo.**

 **Cuando la inspiración cae como balde de agua fría hay que sacarle provecho ;)**

 **Tengo una excusa válida para esta historia, no será un longfic, tendrá a lo mucho unos 20 o 25 capítulos y creo que lo alargaría demasiado. Además de que los capítulos serán cortitos.**

 **¡ADVIERTO! Si buscan Yullen del diabético y romántico… o algo lejanamente lógico este NO es el fic para ustedes, el mismo título y premisa se los advierte xD Tendrá mucho suspenso, drama, Ooc, un poco de gore, y cosas suuuper random. Está de más decir que la temática será bastante tétrica y oscura.**

 **Esta será la primera vez que escribo en primera persona así que perdonen los errores ^^ esta historia no saldrá del punto de vista de Allen con excepción de unos cuantos diálogos en los que no entraré en detalle porque sería darles un buen spoiler *risa malvada***

 **Cada capítulo mostrará pistas para que descubran que está pasando con Allen y porqué se encuentra en esa situación. Me encantaría leer sus teorías en los comentarios ^^**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Divagando sobre el clima"**

 **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	2. Divagando sobre el clima

**Divagando sobre el clima**

~o~o~o~o~

¿Eh?... ¡Ya es de día otra vez!

La noche anterior fue extraña, fue muy fría, mucho más que en días anteriores. Mi habitación sigue exactamente igual, no hay algún cambio...

Espera... si lo hay.

La cortina que cubre el ventanal está abierta; mi vista aún no se adapta a la claridad de la luz del sol.

Puedo ver un... ¿techo? Tal parece que esta habitación está dentro de alguna especie de casa grande, en el segundo piso.

...un sonido, la ventana está abierta, está nevando. Ahora entiendo por qué hacía frío la noche anterior. Ese sonido lo hizo un gato.

El gato mira hacia el interior, ¡qué lindo es! su pelaje es de color dorado.

—Tu...

¡¿Oh?!... Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba hablando solo, ahora resulta que solo pensaba en voz alta.

El gato maúlla en respuesta a mi voz, suena muy carrasposa, pero es bastante aguda.

—Ven aquí.

Sus patitas se movieron y de un salto estaba sobre la cama, puedo escuchar su ronroneo… es un gato muy cariñoso, actúa como si yo fuera su dueño.

Saco mi mano de entre las sabanas y siento el viento helado como pequeñas agujas que se incrustan en mi pálida piel.

Busco el dije en el collar, el gato se acerca por el contacto de mi mano, quiere una caricia.

—Timc-campy —está escrito, es un lindo nombre.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Allen tiene 20 años. Lo que describe solo lo hace a través de sus pensamientos, ahora se descubre que también puede hablar.**

 **Este es una especie de AU casi completamente ajeno al canon de DGM. (Por si aún no lo notan) xD**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Aspero"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Áspero

**Áspero**

~o~o~o~o~

Aaah~... siento mi cuerpo temblar como gelatina al moverme, es tortuoso pero por un momento pensé que estaba totalmente atado a la cama.

Me senté a la orilla del colchón, mis pies caen con gracia hasta que las puntas de mis dedos tocan la suave alfombra.

Hoy me he percatado de algo curioso.

Mi brazo izquierdo está quemado.

Ahora que lo miro con más atención veo que la piel es de un color rojo oscuro, está totalmente cicatrizado, aunque me cuesta un poco cerrar la mano en puño, es algo a lo que me puedo acostumbrar...

¿Habrá otras marcas y cicatrices en mi cuerpo?

Lentamente busco bajo la holgada camisa de algodón que cubre mi torso... Más cicatrices, pero estas no parecen ser de quemaduras.

Tras varios minutos explorando mi cuerpo el aburrimiento me hace lanzar un suspiro.

Al final me di cuenta de que gran parte de mi cuerpo tiene marcas de quemaduras y cicatrices profundas, sobretodo una que corre por toda la extensión de mi pecho comenzando por el hombro, es fea...

Y áspera...

~o~o~o~o~

 **¿Cómo creen que Allen obtuvo esas cicatrices? *risa malvada***

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "El reflejo"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	4. El reflejo

**El reflejo**

~o~o~o~o~

Después de ese día por primera vez fui consciente de que algo me había sucedido, pero eso aún no explica ese olor a medicina y el mortal silencio a mí alrededor.

Sé que no estoy encerrado, puedo salir si así quisiera. Pero algo me lo impide, algún día sabré que será.

No es tan difícil estar de pie, ahora puedo asomarme a ver por la ventana, aunque la vista sea monótona pues el manto blanco de nieve cubre los pinos del bosque frente a la casa. Sin embargo no es precisamente eso lo que me motivó a estar de pie.

Todos debemos atender nuestras necesidades fisiológicas.

La segunda puerta es un baño, tiene lo necesario para ser cómodo y es bastante grande.

Sobre el lavabo hay un espejo...

"Mírame"

— ¿Eh?... ¿Quién... está ahí?

¡Ah!...

Solo es mi reflejo. Me tomó por sorpresa… al acercarme veo que hay una cicatriz que cubre todo el lado izquierdo de mi rostro, parece una linda marca que combina con mi cabello blanco.

...

De nuevo esa voz, sé que no estoy solo...

Hay algo tras de mi...

 _Hay algo en mi reflejo..._

~o~o~o~o~

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo se incluirá un nuevo personaje… galletita y chocolate caliente para el que adivine ;)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Un sueño"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	5. Un sueño

**Un sueño**

~o~o~o~o~

Es... suave y muy largo... sus ojos son como dos profundos zafiros.

Su rostro me parece conocido, lo he visto en alguna parte...

Me agrada el contacto con sus labios, me llenan de paz... me hacen sentir seguro, sobretodo al estar entre sus brazos.

Sensaciones placenteras… aquella cálida mano bajando por mi vientre...

...

 _Era un sueño lindo..._

Dejo de serlo cuando sentí la calidez de la sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Y el sabor salado de mis lágrimas escurriendo hasta llegar a mi boca.

...

"Ja… eso se llama sueño húmedo… no puedo creer que a tu edad aun los tengas"

No pedi tu opinión… Nea…

"No necesito de tu permiso para colarme en tus pensamientos… puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana... Es una lastima que despertaras, ya venía la mejor parte"

Qué vergüenza... Puedo sentir el rubor cubriendo mi rostro.

Es de mala educación espiar a otras personas.

"No te estoy espiando, te recuerdo que soy una parte de ti… el único control que tienes sobre mi es luego del efecto de..."

 _¿El efecto de...?_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Aquí Nea toma el nombre de su segunda personalidad, tiende a ser muy sarcástico, apático, frio y calculador.**

 **Cuando Nea hable será por medio de las comillas ("") para diferenciar los tipos de pensamientos de Allen.**

 **Nea no siempre hará aparición en los capítulos, puede que en unos si, o puede que no.**

 **Solo diré que esto es lo más "romántico" que verán en este fic xD la parte cómica pues simplemente surgió… aprécienla (?)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Esto es colorido"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	6. Esto es colorido

**Esto es colorido**

~o~o~o~o~

Hay días en los que luego de despertar siento ansiedad, esa sensación que me llena de euforia y me hace reír... reír... y seguir riendo sin motivo aparente.

Solo me detengo cuando aparece el dolor de estómago a causa de la risa descontrolada... no niego que me gusta esta sensación.

Perderme en los colores que flotan en el aire.

Como si las nubes fueran teñidas con tinta; amarillo, violeta, verde, azul...

…rojo...

 _Como el rojo de la sangre..._

Es un colorido arcoíris que danza en el cielo...

Aquel manto blanco de nieve hace mucho que desapareció, llevaba más de una hora lloviendo sin cesar, dejando a su paso las nubes de diferente color y forma.

Un largo suspiro, limpio las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos por la risa.

…

—¿Timcampy?

Ese gato se ha vuelto muy cercano a mí, aprovecha cada oportunidad en la que la ventana está abierta para visitarme… jugar un rato o solo despertar por las mañanas y verle dormitando sobre el alfeizar.

Ronronea para mi… trae algo en sus fauces.

— ¿Un regalo?... es muy amable de tu parte.

Es un canario muerto… tiene las vísceras fuera de su cuerpo. No entiendo la lógica de los animales, el cree que esto es un regalo. Me imagino cual sería la reacción de una persona si le regalara el cadáver de una res…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Allen no pasa solo todo el día.**

 **Mis disculpas, sé que debí subir el capítulo ayer pero con tantas tareas en estos días lo olvidé por completo xD y casi lo olvido hoy también. Ya pronto estaré libre y podré subir el capítulo de Lemuria y JnB, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia.**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Visita"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	7. Visita

**Visita  
**

~o~o~o~o~

— ¿Allen?

Escucho algo a lo lejos...

— ¿Cómo estás?

"Pues gracias a ti, ahora estoy despierto..."

Déjame dormir un poco, me pongo de mal humor cuando despierto luego de una noche de insomnio...

...

Es muy insistente, mis ojos se abren con pesadez.

Es una chica, está sentada en esa silla junto a mi cama. No me gusta que alguien más se siente ahí...

 _¿Quién más se sienta ahí?_

Mis ojos se conectan con los ojos lilas de ella, por su aspecto no parece mayor que yo, su cabello es corto.

"Ella tiene unas lindas piernas"

Tú cállate…

— ¡Allen!... ¿m-me reconoces? —su voz es dulce y trémula, pero no logro recordarla de alguna parte… no es como si fuera bastante popular estando aquí encerrado todo el día.

"Yo no diría que no la conoces…"

¿A qué te refieres, Nea?

— ¿Puedes oírme?

…

— ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre? ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Su rostro refleja tristeza y sus ojos poco a poco se llenan de lágrimas. Lo lamento pero no sé quién eres.

No te pongas triste. Quizás algún día recuerde tu nombre… pero no sé cuando será.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Nea sabe la verdad, pero le gusta jugar con la ignorancia de Allen (si, es el "Road" de este fic) xD … *se oculta en las sombras***

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "El baile de las moscas"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^** **ᴗ** **^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	8. El baile de las moscas

**El baile de las moscas**

~o~o~o~o~

El día pasa demasiado lento… ya he leído todos los libros que están en la habitación, ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer muchas cosas; podría aprender a conducir un auto, tejer, escribir un libro, memorizar todos los números telefónicos de la guía, aprender Kendo… en fin… creo que el suspiro que sale de mis labios es la prueba de que estoy…

"¿Aburrido?"

Mmm… puede ser.

"Puedes salir de la habitación… estoy seguro de que hay cosas más interesantes afuera que ver como dos moscas se aparean tras el cristal de la ventana"

Buen intento, pero algo me dice que no debo salir de este lugar.

"Como quieras… si ver las moscas te parece más interesante, es tu problema… te llamaré a partir de ahora Goter… yo seré Moter"*

Eso no tiene gracia.

"Para mí sí que la tiene; dos cabezas decapitadas conversando como si tomaran un café por la tarde me parece la expresión máxima de sátira… ¿crees que el autor estaba loco?"

No tanto como la persona que escribe esto…

"…touche…"

Creo que la persona más extraña aquí eres tú… si puedo llamarte persona, eres en realidad solo producto de mi imaginación y la soledad… ahora que lo pienso suena bastante triste.

"Puedo ser el extraño… pero tú eres el loco"

…no tiene caso razonar contigo, nunca voy a entender del todo lo que me dices.

"Ajá… sí, claro…"

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Allen estaba sentado en la silla que está a la par de su cama, viendo las moscas tras la ventana.**

 ***Moter y Goter: Son los protagonistas de uno de mis libros favoritos "Luz Negra"… tal y como lo dice Nea, trata sobre dos cabezas decapitadas en una plaza pública hablando entre sí. Mi frase favorita "Gran padre y abuelo de moscas, dime… ¿ves el cielo?" fue la que inspiró este capítulo ^^**

 **PD: Mañana subiré el capítulo de JnB.**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "El color negro no es oscuridad"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	9. El color negro no es oscuridad

**El color negro no es oscuridad**

~o~o~o~o~

¿Puedes ignorar los susurros cuando se convierten en gritos por la noche?

Cualquiera te diría que podrían sentir el corazón latiendo en sus propias manos a causa del pánico… temerle a la oscuridad.

Te digo algo…

Esos gritos no me asustan, la oscuridad menos, me son indiferentes… los oigo casi todo el tiempo, en el día como susurros y en la noche como gritos.

Yo lo compararía con quedarte dormido en la banca de algún parque, el ruido de las personas hablando y los vehículos pasando muy cerca de ti sonando sus claxon no te perturba.

Pasa lo mismo conmigo.

¿Quieres saber qué es lo que sí me da miedo?

 _...olvidar..._

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Allen le teme a algo más que olvidar.**

 **Atentos siempre a las frases de Nea, la mayoría tiene claves para descifrar la historia.**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "¿Quién es el músico?"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	10. ¿Quién es el músico?

**¿Quién es el músico?**

~o~o~o~o~

Los pájaros trinan en un árbol cercano, cuando lo hacen todos a la vez parecen una mini orquesta... La música matutina que me despierta.

"Yo extraño la música del piano, sobretodo tocarla..."

¿Tú tocas el piano?

"Podría decirse que si... Solo cuando me lo permitías..."

…

Sigo sin entender bien a que te refieres.

"... hay ocasiones en las que pareces un maldito niño, ¡capta de una buena vez!, sino a la próxima te lo explico con dibujos"

OK... Ya entendí.

"¿Que entendiste?"

Que estás molesto conmigo y extrañas la música del piano.

"Ugh... si tu lo dices..."

...

¿Te quedas callado…?

"... tu eras bueno tocando el violin"

Eeeh~ un dueto de piano y violín... me gustaría escucharlo...

"No se pueden tocar ambos a la vez"

~o~o~o~o~

 **Creo que aquí es fácil adivinar a que se dedicaba Allen antes de estar en esta situación...**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Dos sueños"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	11. Dos sueños

**Dos sueños**

~o~o~o~o~

El único lugar en el que nadie sufre es dentro de su propio sueño...

Vaya estupidez esa.

Dentro de mis sueños pasan las peores atrocidades y aberraciones dantescas.

Yo no controlo mis sueños.

Ellos me controlan a mí...

Es cuando aquellos gritos dentro de mi cabeza se intensifican, en donde pierdo la noción de la realidad.

 _Y camino en la delgada cuerda del limbo, entre la locura y lucidez._

...

Este sueño es de esos extraños, que no me alteran pero me hacen pensar en muchas cosas...

Estoy discutiendo con esa persona, él no me grita... yo sí. Su mirada me transmite cansancio y comprensión. No me gusta verlo de esa forma.

Quisiera que mi última memoria fuera la de aquella tierna caricia sobre mi mejilla y aquel dulce beso, descubrir que todo este tiempo no ha sido más que una larga pesadilla.

"¿Pesadillas?... o recuerdos..."

"Yo diría que ambas"

~o~o~o~o~

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Nadie te escucha"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	12. Nadie te escucha

**Nadie te escucha**

~o~o~o~o~

Duele...

¡Detente!

-¡Aléjate de mi!

Por más que lo intente no puedo librarme del agarre de ese horrible monstruo blanco, sus garras se incrustan en la piel de mis brazos y mi cara, estirándolos como hule. Su mirada me atraviesa como el filo de una espada, sonriendo con sorna, revisando mi interior, saboreando la sangre que brota de aquellas heridas.

Duele...

Mis oídos escuchan como cada hueso de mi cuerpo es roto, como si fuera una rama fragil, crujen... se tuercen.

No tengo el control de mi cuerpo, no responde a mi voluntad, solo me deja sufrir y gemir en dolor tumbado en la cama.

Esa cosa llama a mi nombre... Allen Walker dice, con una voz tan lúgubre que me provoca escalofríos.

No puedo escapar de él...

—¡A-Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Agh!

"¡Allen! déjame usar tu cuerpo. Prometo que ya no sentirás más dolor…"

Por favor... alguien...

"¡Escúchame!... solo cierra los ojos…"

Nea...

 _Usame_ …

~o~o~o~o~

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Control"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	13. Control

**Control**

~o~o~o~o~

Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el frío lavabo, con mi cuerpo casi desnudo, dejando a la vista las múltiples marcas de cicatrices que cubren mi piel.

Mis ojos están puestos en el reflejo del espejo pegado a la pared. Mis ojos… mis ojos son grises, tienen bastante brillo y podría decir que son lindos… pero al verme al espejo… estos cambian.

Dicen que si miras tu reflejo sin pestañear ni moverte notas pequeños cambios en tu rostro…

…se desfigura, se torna una mueca horrenda, se empieza a derretir, se burla de ti mismo…

…

"Define… ´cambio´"

—Ahora son amarillos… me gustan más que el color gris.

Nea, sabes… ahora puedo verte con más claridad desde que te pedí que usaras mi cuerpo, pareces casi real. ¿Por qué?

"Fue por esa misma razón… gracias a ti, ahora también tengo el control total de tu cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía"

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra: Algo pasó la última vez que Nea tomo el control total del cuerpo de Allen antes de que perdiera la memoria.**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "¿En qué piensas?"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	14. ¿En qué piensas?

**¿En qué piensas?**

~o~o~o~o~

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

En todo... y en nada a la vez.

"Wow… que filosófico"

Tú estás más sarcástico de lo usual.

"Y tu más pensativo"

He notado que la cama en la que duermo es excesivamente grande, a pesar de no ser una persona desordenada a la hora de dormir. Nunca he despertado en el suelo o me he caído de la cama durante la noche. Pero decidí no pensar mucho sobre ello… siempre que busco en mis recuerdos termino con migraña… luego pierdo la conciencia, y después… eh…

"¿Ese olor a medicina?"

…mmm… algo así.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Se viene algo bueno *risitas***

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Las lágrimas caen solas"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	15. Las lágrimas caen solas

**Las lágrimas caen solas**

~o~o~o~o~

Era de día, estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar del ventanal, era una vista bastante monótona; cientos y cientos de árboles que rodean la casa, separados por una estrecha calle de acceso. Mis ojos yacían perdidos en algún punto del exterior.

Tan concentrado en el sonido de las hojas chocando entre sí por el viento.

Tan absorto en la sensación seca del verano.

…

Un sonido… giro mi rostro y veo como la puerta se abre.

Un hombre hizo aparición, instintivamente me puse de pie. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar ante su presencia. Se notaba en mi cara pálida por la repentina impresión y en mis manos temblorosas.

Su rostro me resultaba familiar, debía ser alguien cercano a él, al igual que aquella joven que me visitó hace varios días.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al verme, corriendo a abrazarme, tomándome por sorpresa.

— ¡Allen! —dijo entre hipidos y un triste llanto.

Ya no solo mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo entero también, dudaba si corresponderle o solo dejar que me abrazara… opté por lo segundo. Sin embargo las lágrimas también comenzaron a caer de mi rostro repentinamente, empañando mi vista sin dejarme ver con claridad a la otra persona que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con un semblante triste…

Familiar… muy familiar… la cabeza me empezaba a doler al llegar a mi mente fugaces memorias de esta persona. Él es…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **La persona que hizo aparición en este capítulo fue Mana Walker y es el padre de Allen.**

 **La amnesia ha borrado todas las memorias de Allen, lo único de lo que está totalmente seguro es de su propio nombre.**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Son gusanos u hormigas"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	16. Son gusanos u hormigas

**Son gusanos u hormigas**

~o~o~o~o~

Mientras el sonido de la fuerte lluvia y aquellos rayos revienta mis tímpanos, yo me retuerzo y me encojo hecho un ovillo sobre mi cama.

¡Esa maldita ansiedad!

Se siente como miles de hormigas picando todas al mismo tiempo mi piel expuesta, como gusanos removiéndose en mi interior devorando la carne y cada uno de mis órganos...

¿Está podrido mi interior?

Nea no responde a mis súplicas de auxilio. Parece como si sólo se sentara en esa silla disfrutando verme sufrir con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

La lámpara que iluminaba mi habitación pronto pasó a estrellarse y romperse en mil pedazos debido a mis torpes movimientos buscando llegar a la ventana.

El aire que mis pulmones respiraban olía a muerte, a pútrido, viscoso y repulsivo. Revolvía el contenido de mi estómago.

 _En la falta de luz la oscuridad reina._

Finalmente me puse de pie, sostenido por el armario. Perdía el conocimiento... necesitaba llenar mis pulmones con aire fresco.

Todo pasó tan lento...

El agarre de mi mano perdió fuerza, sentí la ligereza de mi cuerpo cayendo.

Justo a punto de golpear el suelo veo la silueta de esa persona entrando con rapidez a la habitación.

Perdí la conciencia entre sus brazos. Eran cálidos y firmes. Su cabello me provocaba cosquillas al caer sobre mi rostro.

No lo hagas, no me toques... a ti también te picaran las hormigas... te comerán los gusanos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Soy el culpable"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	17. Soy el culpable

**Soy el culpable**

" _Así como los hechos reales se olvidan,_

 _también algunos que nunca fueron_

 _pueden estar en los recuerdos como si hubieran sido."_

~o~o~o~o~

¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Por qué se siente tan real?

Pueden llamarme loco, pero mientras dormía juro haber sentido un cálido beso en mis labios. Una suave caricia en mi cabello y una gota de agua tibia bajar por mi mejilla…

¿Una lágrima?... Al abrir mis ojos sólo veo a Nea de pie viendo a la ventana.

"Y yo que pensé que ese cobarde ya no te amaba, sigue sorprendiéndome después de tantos años"

Su rostro parecía contraerse en una mueca de disgusto mientras se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Quién es él, Nea?

"Alguien al que le hiciste mucho daño…"

…

"…pero él te hizo un daño aún mayor. Deberías tenerle miedo"

—No lo creo, no siento temor cuando se acerca, no es como las demás personas que vienen a visitarme. Él es diferente. Aunque despierte y ya no esté en esa silla mi corazón late con fuerza y me dice que él siempre regresará.

"Tus sentimientos por él no han cambiado. Te pueden arrebatar tus memorias, pero nadie ni nada podrá borrar su nombre escrito en tu alma"

…Yuu.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra:**

 **Algunas lectoras adivinaron lo que le pasaba a Allen, en efecto, él tiene enfermedades mentales, pero no están relacionadas a su pérdida de memoria. Ese es el verdadero misterio detrás de todo esto ;)**

 **Perdonen los atrasos de estos días con todas mis historias también si he olvidado responder a algunos comentarios pero he estado atascada con una infinidad de tareas y encima la semana de exámenes *llora* pero la buena noticia es que la próxima semana será de especiales hechos con mucho cariño ;)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Tiempo atrás…"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	18. Tiempo atrás

**Tiempo atrás…**

~o~o~o~o~

Lloraba desconsoladamente arrullado por el sonido de la fuerte lluvia golpeando la ventana. Estaba tirado en el suelo en una de las esquinas de la habitación; con las rodillas juntas a mi torso y con la cabeza escondida entre mis brazos.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo tuve un fugaz recuerdo de mi pasado, pensé que estaría condenado a vivir en la ignorancia de todo lo que una vez fui, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes que ya no se sienten cálidas.

Fue lo más doloroso que sentí hasta ahora, esa memoria vino acompañada de una intensa migraña, cientos de lágrimas que no podía detener y un profundo dolor en mi pecho.

Mis dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, estrujándolo a medida el dolor incrementaba hasta casi arrancármelo de raíz.

— _¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo estoy en perfecto estado, no necesito ir más a ese lugar… ¡lo detesto!... ¡te detesto!_ —gritaba a todo pulmón, lanzando las almohadas que tenía a mi alcance en una rabieta que hacia enrojecer mi cara y fruncir el ceño. Estábamos en esta misma habitación, solo que lucía diferente… más cálida.

¿Por qué yo estaba tan molesto?

— _¡Este es el colmo, maldito Moyashi! ¿Sabes acaso todo lo que he tenido que soportar? De nuevo te estas comportando como un mocoso caprichoso —_ me respondió, lucía realmente irritado, pero a diferencia mía, él parecía guardar mejor la calma.

— _¡No iré! —_ dije con seguridad, vi como él apretaba los puños.

Mi mente pronto se volvió turbulenta y ese recuerdo se volvió cada vez más borroso hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad…

"Si insistes en volver a recordar terminarás mareándote"

Eh… ¿Nea? ¿Tú también lo viste?

Mi rostro se levanta y mis ojos buscan la silueta de Nea en la penumbra del anochecer, pero solo puedo oír su voz.

…

¡Dime que es lo que sabes!... Sé que me ocultas algo, ¿tiene que ver con mi brazo? ¿Con las cicatrices de mi cuerpo? ¿Con la música del piano?

"Soy el menos indicado para hablar, Allen…"

~o~o~o~o~

 **Los invito a pasar por el nuevo especial que acabo de publicar… "Pole Rabbit" es un Two Shot Omegaverse con el agregado inesperado de la pareja principal, Lavi x Alma y un poco de Allenka ;)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Tres sueños"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	19. Tres sueños

**Tres sueños**

~o~o~o~o~

Estoy en medio de una aterradora parálisis, no sé si estoy dormido o despierto… perdí la noción de la realidad desde hace mucho. Pero no parece ser una alucinación o un acto provocado por ese monstruo blanco…

Mi boca quería gritar y pedir ayuda… era en vano, solo podía mirar a través de uno de mis ojos el humo espeso y oscuro a mi alrededor, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos buscaban alejar las llamas que me consumen. Arden, siento mi piel desprenderse, su olor me provoca nauseas.

Mis piernas quieren escapar de ese lugar retorcido, filoso e infernal.

Sí, eso debe ser… debe ser solo una pesadilla... nada de esto es real. Ni siquiera la lengua rasposa de Timcampy lamiendo las lágrimas que escurren por mi rostro.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Estamos ya en la recta final de esta historia (aproximadament capítulos más), a partir de ahora todos los cabos sueltos se irán atando y los que queden inconclusos serán resueltos en el epilogo ;)**

 **Advierto que es muy poco probable que tenga un final feliz (?)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "El lamento"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	20. El lamento

**El lamento**

~o~o~o~o~

— ¿Me arrepiento de algo?...

No sabría cómo responderme a mí mismo esa pregunta. Es normal pues al no saber nada de mi pasado no me siento afectado por el remordimiento o el pesar de haber hecho algo bueno… o malo.

Incluso puede que nunca hiciera algo de lo que arrepentirme y que mi vida fuera tan monótona como cualquier otra.

"No has hecho nada malo…" Escucho la voz de Nea y veo luego su cuerpo materializándose frente a mí.

No puedo hacer más que suspirar con ironía topando mi cabeza a la pared mientras dejo el agua tibia de la ducha caer en mi espalda marcada por una docena de cicatrices.

— ¿No eras tú el mismo que dijo que había lastimado a la persona que más quería? —le respondí de soslayo con una risa escueta, el rostro de Nea parecía no reaccionar con su usual mueca lúdica, ni su voz sonaba sarcástica al hablar.

"No estoy para bromas ahora mismo, Allen…" cerró sus ojos ambarinos llenos de nostalgia y negó con la cabeza "…a veces es mejor olvidar. Creo en que sólo así vivirás una vida feliz… Sólo tú y yo, aunque el piano y el violín nos hagan mucha falta"

Ví una lagrima bajar por su mejilla… y la sonrisa de mis labios desapareció.

"Ya no busques lo que no querrás saber, lo lamentaras tan pronto lo entiendas"

 _Sólo olvida… y sueña…_

~o~o~o~o~

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Lo que hay afuera"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	21. Lo que hay afuera

**Lo que hay afuera**

~o~o~o~o~

Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato…

No, no… Timcampy está bien, busca saltar y posarse sobre mis piernas para recibir caricias y ronronear con esa mirada angelical. Mi nuevo amigo peludo pasa la mayor parte del día en mi habitación, su presencia me ayuda mucho cuando me siento alterado o ansioso.

Es sólo que… mientras le acaricio no puedo evitar voltear mi mirada y posarla en la segunda puerta, esa que es la salida.

 _Curiosidad…_

"¿Aun quieres saber que hay tras esa puerta, Allen?"

Su voz me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. Yo siempre tuve esa inquietud; querer explorar más allá de esta jaula monótona… pero siempre que mi mano está en el pomo de la puerta algo me impide abrirla o siquiera pensar en tal acción.

De verdad me gustaría… un suspiro sale de mis labios al tiempo que mis ojos se cierran en resigno. No creo tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

…

"Yo puedo ayudarte con ese problema" dijo, al instante mis ojos se abrieron tanto que dolía, sentí cómo tomaba control de mi cuerpo y me obligaba a ponerme de pie, dejando a Tim salir corriendo y saltar hacia la cama.

Relegándome a la oscuridad de la inconciencia mientras mis ojos se tornaban totalmente ámbar…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Se vienen los feels… *huye del mar de lágrimas***

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "Blanco marfil"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	22. Blanco marfil

**Blanco marfil**

~o~o~o~o~

Era una tarde fría… era bastante extraño pues las puertas del verano ya estaban proximas.

Siempre me molestó el polen. Me provoca cosquilleos y comezón en la nariz a causa de la alergia. Hoy, además de la alergia, me acompaña un terrible dolor de cabeza y un incómodo mareo por el movimiento inconsciente de mi cuerpo.

En el piso de abajo se siente aún más la sensación del polen y el olor del césped húmedo por la llovizna de esta mañana.

¿Cómo se yo sobre eso?

Lo sé, porque al momento de recuperar nuevamente la conciencia me hallaba en un lugar diferente a mi habitación.

…

Era amplio, lleno de muebles de madera bastante antiguos y elaborados. Estaba de pie dentro de una sala grande al final de un pasillo con escaleras que conectan al piso superior. En el fondo pude observar un gran ventanal cubierto de cortinas blancas semi transparentes, ellas me permitían ver el jardín a las afueras de la casa y una fuente de piedra.

Mis ojos admiraron maravillados… como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar tan espacioso y decorado.

Sin embargo, no fue todo aquello lo que al final mis ojos miraron con más sorpresa.

Fue el hermoso piano blanco frente a mí.

~o~o~o~o~

 **En esta ocasión no daré nombre del próximo capítulo *inserte música de suspenso***

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	23. La última canción

**La última canción**

~o~o~o~o~

Entre más lo analizaba, menos podía creerlo.

Nea tuvo el descaro de cumplir con su palabra. Muchas veces me hizo la misma proposición de salir de mi habitación, a lo que yo siempre negaba bloqueando todo ápice de curiosidad que cruzara mi mente.

Me pregunto... ¿Qué cambió ahora?

…

El piano era hermoso, tan grande, solemne... pero a la vez, silencioso. Mis dedos pasaron encima de las teclas blancas de marfil. Nota por nota a mi mente llegaban fragmentos de una vieja canción.

Vislumbré distintos recuerdos. Uno en el cual estoy vestido con un elegante traje negro, integrándome luego de interpretar una pieza en el piano de cola; mis ojos se enfocan en el público aplaudiendo de pie, maravillados con la melodía. En otro sostengo un estilizado violín de madera; las notas se escuchan suaves y tristes. En el último estaba llorando a las afueras de un consultorio, siendo abrazado por Yuu.

Automáticamente mi cuerpo se movió, el color de mi ojo izquierdo se mezclaba con el ámbar que tanto me intriga al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Mis dedos, antes estáticos sobre las teclas, comenzaron a tocar esa triste melodía con gran maestría... bueno, almenos mi mano derecha lo hacía bien; las cicatrices y el daño de mi mano izquierda me impedían llegar a ciertas notas.

Me doy cuenta que esto es extraño… yo no sé tocar el piano, quien lo hace en realidad es Nea. Es la primera vez que veo a través de sus ojos.

Soñando despierto, me sentía liviano… irreal… la música pronto empezó a inundar toda la casa y cada pequeño rincón.

En mi cabeza sonaba la música del violín, me embarga de nostalgia. Suave e igual de triste que la pieza que Nea tocaba en el piano.

Mi ojo derecho comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente la canción llegó a su fin.

…

Sentado en ese banquillo blanco junto al piano. Atrapado por el silencio noté la sensación de algo cálido. Era… ¿Sangre?... mi nariz comenzó a sangrar.

"Allen… esta será nuestra última canción" Dijo en tono triste. Como una funesta y lúgubre premonición que produjo un vuelco en mi estómago.

Lo sabía. En el fondo sabía que las palabras de Nea eran verdad. Esa fue la razón por la cual quería que saliera de la habitación.

Con dificultad me puse de pie, la sensación de mareo no hacía más que empeorar.

"El sangrado no se detiene" añadió al ver como se manchaba la camisa que traía puesta. Intentaba ocultar su preocupación.

Un jarrón y cosas a las que no presté atención cayeron de una mesa a causa de mi torpeza. Tambaleando y apoyándome de unos cuantos muebles logré llegar hasta el pie de la escalera. Si hice mucho escandalo o alerté a alguien de mi presencia no me importa. Siento que debo llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación.

Al parecer el ruido si alertó a alguien.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Dato extra: Allen no es capaz de recordar, menos saber qué hace su cuerpo mientras Nea le controla. A diferencia de Nea, quien puede ver a través de los ojos de Allen mientras se encuentra en su subconsciente, razón por la cual Allen puede crear una forma física para él.**

 **PD: Pronto les traeré la actualización de Lemuria para compensarles por mi ausencia en estos días ;)**

 **Título del siguiente capítulo: "No quiero irme"**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	24. No quiero irme

**No quiero irme**

~o~o~o~o~

Detesto perder la conciencia, detesto causarle molestias y problemas innecesarios a Yuu… sobretodo ver su expresión de pánico al palpar la sangre en mi rostro. Tan similar a esa mirada el día en que el fuego me consumía.

Muchas cosas sucedieron luego de eso.

Con el tiempo perdí el apetito, mis días eran completados por horas y horas de sueño profundo o ataques de ansiedad e histeria más fuertes de lo normal, mareos y un intenso dolor en mi estómago que no me permitían siquiera permanecer de pie.

 _Perdía mi fuerza._

Sedado por un ejército de medicamentos y sueros que poco o nada me ayudaban a mejorar. Timcampy era mi único consuelo en las noches solitarias, meneando su cola y ronroneando para tranquilizarme en esa habitación vacía y fría.

Una vez dije que tenía miedo a olvidar, mentía.

Le tengo miedo a los sueños… y la muerte.

Los sueños en los que todo es alegría y calidez, en los que recupero mi anterior vida y me dedico a aquello en lo que siempre fui bueno, tocar el violín. Esos sueños hermosos en los que corro a los brazos que me corresponden y me sujetan con fuerza… dejándome ahora sufrir de frio; conversando con mis amigos… quienes no puedo recordar; recostado sobre el césped, contemplando el cielo nocturno y el brillo del precioso anillo que mi mano izquierda luce con orgullo… ese que ya no está en mi mano, ahora marcada por eternas cicatrices que empiezan a afectar lo poco de cordura que me queda.

Duele… esos sueños duelen más que lo que afecta de forma física mi cuerpo.

La muerte… empiezo a creer que siempre estuvo a mi lado, deambulando en la oscuridad, atormentándome con su eterna sonrisa tenebrosa cuando miles de voces suenan dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando ellas me dicen:

 _Córtate… corre, ve y salta por la ventana… eres un inútil… escoria… basura… debes morir… no, mereces algo peor que la muerte…_

 _Mátalos… admite que te agrada el color de la sangre… Allen Walker, no nos ignores, escúchanos._

…

¡Ya basta, no quiero volver a escucharlos… déjenme en paz!

Ese monstro blanco me vuelve a asechar, y sé que en esta ocasión ni Nea puede ayudarme…

¿Merezco algo peor que la muerte?... si es así, me seguiré preguntando ¿cuán grande fue el pecado que cometí para que Dios me castigara de esta forma?

~o~o~o~o~

 **El próximo será el capítulo final (del cual no adelantaré el nombre)… xD antes de que me ataquen con palos y trinchos déjenme decirles que las dudas restantes como por ejemplo el conjunto de enfermedades que adolece Allen y cómo llegó a esa situación serán aclaradas en el siguiente y más adelante relatadas con voz omnisciente en el epílogo luego del estreno del ultimo capitulo.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	25. Medianoche (Parte I - Allen)

**Medianoche (Parte I - Allen)**

~o~o~o~o~

Desperté asustado… un trueno fue el causante de tal reacción.

Sentí la tibieza de una mano sujetando la mía. Con increíble dificultad logré girar mi rostro aunque un tubo conectado a mi nariz me impedía hacerlo por completo.

Él estaba dormido en una postura bastante incómoda al estar sentado. Sus ojos estaban marcados por profundas ojeras, su largo cabello estaba un tanto desordenado y su rostro lucía muy pálido. Su mano apretaba de forma involuntaria mi mano, haciéndome sentir dolorosas punzadas en el corazón y una sensación de tristeza.

Mis ojos pasaron de largo su presencia unos instantes para darme cuenta que no me encontraba en mi habitación, esa que me acogió por mucho tiempo… quizás más de lo que pueda recordar.

Paredes, cortinas y sábanas blancas… ese molesto olor a medicina, la incomodidad causada por enormes agujas incrustadas en mis brazos y aparatos pegados a mi cuerpo que median mi fluctuante fuerza vital.

No cabía duda… estaba en un hospital. Quizás en algún punto debido a la gravedad de mi situación debió traerme aquí.

 _Pero no estábamos los dos solos en este lugar…_

En la esquina más oscura había dos siluetas, una de ellas era Nea… y la otra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal, comenzando a respirar agitado y adolorido al sentir como mis pulmones se expandían. Ese horrible monstruo blanco estaba a la par; su sonrisa mostraba docenas de colmillos y su mirada estaba fija en mí, como si sólo esperara a la señal para lanzarse al ataque.

"Allen, por favor perdóname" me dijo cabizbajo.

¿Perdonarte?… no has hecho nada malo, Nea.

"Por mi egoísmo provoqué esto en ambos, me gané el odio de todos y solo empeoré las cosas. Traté de ayudarte, de protegerte… no, solo lo hacía para protegerme pero todo se salió de control ese día" replicó escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo de su cabello purpura.

—Nea… —Yuu murmuró entre sueños frunciendo el ceño, llamando mi atención… ¿cómo sabe su nombre?

Los ojos ambarinos brillaron al ser mencionado "Je~… creo que después de todo nunca nos llevaremos bien, Kanda Yuu" sonrió con ironía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un quejido saliera de mis labios; el sonido rítmico de cierta maquina empezó a sonar con más lentitud, es probable que el efecto del anestésico ya no fuera suficiente.

Nea chasqueó su lengua y luego se enfocó en mí, llevando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje marrón "Supongo que este es el final" relajó su semblante y caminó hasta quedar frente a la camilla.

¿El final?

"El final de todo" añadió "Desde un inicio fue increíble que sobrevivieras al accidente, pero como te has dado cuenta… las secuelas se sumaron a tu ya inestable mente y cuerpo frágil"

Ahora entiendo esas pesadillas que me han atormentado desde hace mucho… la razón por la cual mi brazo está quemado junto a gran parte de mi cuerpo. El incendio… fue durante ese accidente. Me pregunto si Yuu también resultó afectado.

¿Puedes contarme que sucedió, Nea?... Te lo suplico.

Vi que ladeó su rostro para evitar verme a los ojos "Yo te dije que dejaras de indagar o recordar el pasado y mírame ahora, a punto de contarte todo lo que cambió nuestro mundo" espetó soltando una risa seca.

"… _pero ya no tengo nada que perder, ya lo perdí todo…"_ susurró.

…

"Tenías una vida que parecía feliz y cotidiana; una pareja, el trabajo de tus sueños, familia, amigos cercanos y amorosos… lo que muy pocos conocían eran dos cosas: las enfermedades mentales que padeces y las que Kanda padece por igual. Tu relación de pareja era todo menos normal, en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, el mutuo amor logró sobreponerse siempre a sus problemas" Explicó, sentándose a la orilla del colchón para contemplar con tristeza el pitido de la máquina que medía mi ritmo cardiaco.

Mis ojos se esforzaban por permanecer abiertos, el sueño empezaba a caer sobre mí… frio como un manto de nieve.

"El síndrome de disociación funcional, la esquizofrenia y depresión no son una buena combinación con el trastorno explosivo intermitente" relataba excluyéndose de la narración. Finalmente entendí que Nea no era parte de mi imaginación o un delirio producto de mis ataques de ansiedad… siempre fui yo mismo, partido en dos.

"Tu talento musical era admirado por muchas personas, tu tocabas el violín y yo me hacía cargo del piano. Éramos parte de 'Black Order', una academia de música y filarmónica en la ciudad. Adorabas impartir clases a los recién llegados sonriendo siempre… Kanda heredó el Dojo de su padre y la casa en la que vivimos, él era maestro de Kendo y artes marciales. Ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos desde que cumpliste 17 años a pesar de haberse conocido desde muy pequeños…"

…

Las imágenes de esas vivencias comenzaron a llover sobre mi mente a medida Nea me explicaba más detalles, algunos íntimos y otros más superficiales de mi relación con Yuu, mi padre y nuestros amigos…

Pero aún faltaba algo…

 _Ese algo era lo que nos ha llevado a este punto._

"El amor que ambos se profesan era lo más puro y fuerte que había visto… pero así como las caricias y besos podían ser suaves y cálidos, las peleas eran todo un drama… yo mismo provoqué varias de ellas, confiándome demasiado del límite de paciencia de Kanda antes de explotar en ira"

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, varias preguntas presionaban mi cabeza, provocándome dolor, quería saber más…

Pero tal y como dijo antes…

… _luego me arrepentiría de saber la verdad…_

~o~o~o~o~

 ***V-chan aparece con un elegante retraso***

 **El final de esta historia se ha alargado más de lo que pensé** **así que me veré obligada a hacerlo en dos partes pues los capítulos de este fic son principalmente cortos. (Supongo que eso no les afecta en nada) *guiña el ojo***

 **¡Por fin se sabe qué tipo de enfermedades mentales padece Allen, además de la revelación de Kanda y el trastorno intermitente! (enfermedades que explicaré más a fondo en la parte II)… hasta yo me siento mal sabiendo que mi pobre niño albino ha pasado solito en delirio, locura y amnesia *llora***

 **La segunda parte del capítulo final la estaré publicando el sábado ya que en este momento estoy un poco ahogada en tareas.**

 **Dato Extra:**

 **El apócrifo en su figura humanoide es el monstruo que Allen describe siempre, representa el espíritu o ángel de la muerte y le ha acompañado desde el día del accidente y su pérdida de memoria.**

 **Lo que está afectando a Allen en estos momentos en un fallo simultáneo en sus órganos internos… el accidente dañó mucho su cuerpo, condenándolo a consumir una gran cantidad de medicamentos sumados a los que ya toma para su tratamiento psiquiátrico.**

 **Kanda sí se vio afectado por el accidente al igual que Allen, solo que en menor medida.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	26. Medianoche (Parte II – Nea)

**Medianoche (Parte II – Nea)**

~o~o~o~o~

"La última pelea se debió a una cita médica con el psiquiatra. Tus ataques estaban empeorando y los medicamentos ya no hacían el mismo efecto de antes, por lo que estaba seguro que incrementarían las dosis…

Tanto Kanda como tú estaban de acuerdo en ir, pero yo me negaba. Al hacerlo lograbas controlar los ataques y la depresión… pero también me relegabas a un segundo plano con esos medicamentos. Mientras el efecto de ellos está en tu cuerpo yo no puedo tomar control ni hacerme presente más que como una de las miles de vocecillas dentro de tu cabeza. Sólo me permitías surgir cuando debías tocar el piano… ese era nuestro acuerdo y promesa principal, era la forma en la que coexistíamos nosotros desde que cumpliste los 15 años.

 _Pero con el tiempo, rompiste tu promesa, y dejaste que el piano también quedara en un segundo plano… al igual que yo_.

Con el tiempo mi talento había sido reconocido, una semana antes del accidente te ofrecieron una inigualable oferta como compositor y pianista principal para una famosa orquesta internacional. Pero tu amor por él, tus amigos, los estudiantes de Black Order y esta monótona ciudad te hizo rechazar dicha oferta, después de todo… ¿Qué más da nuestra promesa? ¿Creías que me tenías bajo control?

 _Fuiste un iluso al no prestarle atención a la persona más importante… a ti mismo._

La discusión pasó hasta el auto, cada vez se hacía más fuerte porque terminé provocando una vez más a Kanda. Cuando él tiene un ataque de ira su juicio se ve nublado y no mide aquello que hace… perdió el control del volante y la calle húmeda por la lluvia no fue de mucha ayuda.

 _Él te hizo un daño aun mayor… el precio más alto lo pagaste tú._

Yo no quería eso… el anillo en tu mano… yo no lo quería y fue por mi egoísmo que tomé el control de tu cuerpo ese día, tenía miedo que me arrebataras lo único que identifica mi ser, lo único bueno de mi desde el día que surgí.

 _Tenía miedo a desaparecer…"_

…

Sus palabras se hacían cada vez más amargas, filosas como las cuchillas más letales cortando mi carne y dejando el rojo vivo a merced de gusanos y moscas… dolían en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos sin poder ser capaz de darle respuesta inmediata, soltando ligeros gimoteos por el intenso dolor de cabeza a causa de los recuerdos de ese día que empezaron a invadirme; estos era tan claros como el agua y a la vez turbulentos por el cúmulo de emociones que revolvían mi estómago.

Raro… irreal, como si la llave que los mantenía bloqueados todo este tiempo siempre hubiera sido…

… _Nea._

…

"Lo siento, de veras lo siento" volvió a decir, estrujando su ropa y arrugando su rostro en una mueca que denotaba el verdadero arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

Lo vi levantarse de la cama y caminar unos metros antes de tambalearse y caer de rodillas frente a la ventana con el rostro bajo. Aquel ser blanco que solo espectaba nuestra extraña conversación finalmente dio señal de movimiento, acercándose sigiloso hasta llegar a la espalda de Nea; su sonrisa se ensanchaba al tiempo que su mano famélica y sus esqueléticos dedos se posaban en su hombro caído dándole soporte.

Empecé a entender que sucedía cuando mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa…

 _¿Tan pronto debía partir?_

Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad una vez más. Estaba acompañada de un chasquido que siguió con un susurro pesaroso.

"El auto terminó destrozado en el fondo de un pequeño precipicio, la gasolina comenzó a derramarse con ambos aún en el interior… lo último que recuerdo fue que alguien lograba sacar a Kanda antes de que el fuego iniciara. Quizás esa persona vio el accidente y decidió ayudarnos. De ahí solo recuerdo oscuridad, una que duró mucho tiempo… hasta el día en el que despertaste del coma. El resto de la historia ya la conoces" completó apenado, meciendo su rostro en una lenta negación.

No me arrepiento de saber la verdad… al contrario, pienso que un enorme peso es retirado de mis hombros, pero más que míos eran los de Nea. Podía sentirlo, estaba cansado al igual que yo.

"Eres noble y bondadoso… es la parte de ti que atrae a las personas, la que interactúa con todos ellos de forma amigable y alegre… la que ama y confía ciegamente en la persona que yace a la par de ti. Y luego estoy yo, el cutre actor y bufón que sólo responde de forma sarcástica, siempre con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro…

… ¿Es de humanos el pecado que cometí?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza y elevando su rostro para verme a los ojos.

Yo creo que lo es… así que no te disculpes, el error es humano y tú eres un humano.

Su semblante cambió a uno más tranquilo y apacible "gracias por verme como tal, Allen Walker… fue un gusto ser una parte de ti" cerrando los ojos respondió junto a una amplia sonrisa, preparándose.

Igualmente, Nea Walker…

Dio un suave asentimiento y el agarre en su hombro se hizo más fuerte, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en brillantes azes de luz bajo el fulgor de luna... dejando únicamente al misterioso ser blanco que ahora me observaba directamente cual juez del purgatorio a la espera de mi propio asentimiento.

…

Y ahí estaba yo, dedicando mi último ápice de vida a evitar llorar y desmoronarme frente a la única persona que quedaba en la habitación, frente a aquel que fue mi consorte y ayuda durante todo este tiempo.

Pero al final terminó despertando debido al alboroto que enfermeros y doctores tenían afuera de la habitación, además de mis movimientos.

—Oye, Moyashi… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó con la voz aun adormecida, mostrando preocupación en su mirada e ignorando totalmente el bullicio externo hasta que este cesó.

Por el mal estado de mi cuerpo y el deterioro de mi salud tanto física como mental apenas si pude apretar su mano. Entendí luego que hablar me sería muy difícil; lo que salió de mis labios resecos fue un sonido gutural y carrasposo acompañado de un penoso fragmento de palabra.

— ¿Mo-M…shi…?

Ese sobrenombre… es tan familiar y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo me llena de tristeza y pesar...

—Tu padre ya viene en camino. Lenalee, Lavi y también Alma te visitaron esta tarde —posé mis ojos en los suyos de un profundo tono azul. Él ladeó su rostro de forma sutil evitando mi mirada—. Tsk... Sé que no sabes de quienes te estoy hablando, Lavi y Lena son nuestros amigos y Alma es mi hermano mayor. Son personas que te quieren y te aprecian mucho —Comentó tratando de mantenerse estoico, con el semblante serio.

Te equivocas… Nea devolvió mis recuerdos, ahora sé quiénes son. Sólo lamento no poder despedirme de ellos como es debido, es una pena que estuviera inconsciente cuando me visitaron.

Deshizo el agarre de nuestras manos al ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad, acariciando mi cabello y acomodando unos mechones pegados a mi frente por el sudor de la fiebre que aquejaba mi cuerpo entero.

En ese instante algo llamó mi atención; al lado de la silla en la que estaba sentado había un bastón de metal, mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Una de sus piernas era en realidad una prótesis, se notaba en la forma metálica de la suela que pasaba por su zapato izquierdo. ¿Cuándo le ocurrió esto?... ¿fue después del accidente? Aunque eso era lo único que lo podía explicar.

Pareció darse cuenta que le observaba, mas no hizo comentario al respecto. Limitándose sólo a tomar de uno de los estantes cercanos una toalla para limpiar con delicadeza mi rostro; a pesar de parecer una persona ruda y seria, siempre fue suave y paciente conmigo… tratándome con cariño y mirándome con cierta calidez al fondo de esos ojos llenos de preocupación.

 _Está sufriendo; él y esas personas sufren y se preocupan por alguien que egoístamente los había olvidado por tanto tiempo._

…

Un ataque de tos le alarmó de inmediato. Con cada esfuerzo que mis pulmones hacían podía palpar el sabor reconocible de la sangre brotando de ellos y llegando hasta mi garganta, manchando las sábanas blancas y la bata que me cubría… me comenzaba a asfixiar.

— ¡Moyashi!... ¡Moyashi!... ¡Allen! —me gritaba, poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros para calmar las convulsiones espasmódicas y evitar que me moviera en exceso. Vi que dudaba en llamar a las enfermeras, pero justo antes de alejarse para hacerlo junté la fuerza necesaria para levantar mi mano y jalar con suavidad la tela de su manga haciendo que me viera sorprendido.

—E-Esp... era… Yuu… —fue lo que pude vocalizar entre el gorgoteo de la sangre que escupía.

— ¡No me pidas que te espere!... ¡Estas muriendo! ¿No lo entiendes? Si no llamo al médico... —calló y apretó su agarre para no aceptar la verdad inminente, ni siquiera notó que le llamé por su nombre. Comenzaba a perder su semblante serio por uno cargado de dolor y sentimiento continuando en un susurro—. No quiero perderte… eres la única persona a la que verdaderamente he amado, con la que prometí pasar la vida juntos… la persona que juré proteger… pero fuiste también al que hice mucho daño, el peso de la culpa que he cargado todo este tiempo no hace más que empeorar… —Recargó su cabeza contra mi pecho, su cabello rozando mi cuello y mejillas me provocaba cosquillas pero también mandaba punzadas dolorosas a mi corazón.

Se incorporó para limpiar la sangre que manchaba la comisura de mis labios. No pude evitar derramar más lágrimas cuando vi el brillo de un par de anillos colgando de un collar escondido entre su ropa.

Quería gritar, saltar sobre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que había recuperado mis memorias finalmente, que a pesar de las dificultades y nuestros propios demonios internos podríamos regresar a la normalidad, esa que ahora solo forma parte los sueños que se convierten en mis pesadillas tormentosas cada noche.

Las agujas del reloj marcaron la medianoche, el espíritu temible que aún me asechaba se movió, arrastrando las garras de sus pies, dejando marcas en el suelo y un chirrido que solo yo podía escuchar y ver.

 _Casi es tiempo de irnos, Allen Walker… tu partida se ha atrasado más tiempo del previsto, pero eso ya no puede ser…_

Fueron las frías palabras que masculló con su escabrosa mandíbula y su sonrisa burlona, pero no quiero irme sin antes despedirme de la persona que amo. A sabiendas de que mi decisión era firme, el ser de color blanco hueso asintió; de inmediato mi cuerpo se sintió distinto… el dolor desapareció mágicamente.

 _Así mi garganta seca y lastimada fue capaz de pronunciar mis últimas palabras._

—Yuu… —sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al notar el cambio en mi tono de voz y al sentir como tomaba su rostro entre mis manos cubiertas de cables y tubos con suero.

— ¿Moyashi?... Allen, t-tu…

No hice más que esbozar una verdadera sonrisa tapando su boca para callarle, eso le hizo soltar una diminuta lágrima que quedó atrapada entre mis dedos fríos… esta lagrima era cálida, al igual que el calor que mi corazón comenzaba a sentir. Finalmente tras tanto tiempo separados, nuestros corazones latían al mismo compas.

—Yo… siempre estaré a tu lado.

 _El amor que siento por ti siempre fue mi luz día a día entre la oscuridad del tormento en el que mi mente estaba atrapada… cegada por miles de voces que callaban la tuya._

—Y siempre… te amaré.

 _Sin importar el paso del tiempo._

—…a ti y a mi padre, gracias por cuidar de mi…

— ¡No!... ¡Moyashi, por favor!

Todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro… la fuerza que mis manos tenían empezó a flaquear. Ahora él era quien lloraba amargamente, intercalando su vista en el pitido de alarma de los aparatos conectados a mí y la puerta abriéndose, dejando paso a un grupo de enfermeras y el doctor que acudían a atenderme.

Es inevitable, sentí sobre mi hombro una mano esquelética, ahora esperando por mi asentimiento.

—Nos vemos pronto, BaKanda…

Fue el último aliento exhalado por mis pulmones el que liberó mi alma y entregó mi corazón a la persona frente a mí. Apagando el brillo de mis gises ojos y dejando mi cuerpo inerte, con una cálida sonrisa pintada de rojo en mis labios…

…

Ahora me siento en paz, una paz idílica y acogedora pues este no es un adiós, nunca lo fue. Si algo me enseñó el tiempo que pasé encerrado en esa habitacion…

… _fue que a pesar de un mal sueño… puedo despertar y regresar a la realidad…_

 **終わる**

 **~FIN~**

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Dedica un minuto de silencio por las neuronas quemadas en el final que le llevó una eternidad concretar***

 **Hola Hola… *se abre paso entre el mar de lágrimas y amenazas de muerte* Otro elegante atraso para cerrar finalmente el telón de esta historia. Antes de algún malentendido, quiero aclarar que desde un inicio tenía planeada la muerte de Allen, pero no descartaba la ínfima posibilidad de un final feliz xD cosa que al fin y al cabo no sucedió *risitas***

 **Pobre Kanda** TwT **sufrir de la pérdida de su amado será un peso más para añadir a la culpa que siente por provocar el accidente… del que por cierto nadie pudo acertar en las teorías que hicieron *risa malvada* las pistas estaban en algunos de los sueños de Allen y el la descripción que él mismo hace en el capítulo "Áspero"**

 **Otra cosa que quería aclarar eran los daños que el accidente dejó en el cuerpo de ambos:** **una contusión craneal, varios huesos rotos y quemaduras de alto grado en gran parte del cuerpo fueron las que dejaron a Allen en coma por casi un año (la amnesia no la provocó el accidente, fue Nea el causante al bloquearlas), lamentablemente las secuelas eran peores que el daño original, su cuerpo no pudo recuperarse del todo y los órganos ya no funcionan correctamente… factores que acabaron con su vida. En cuanto a Kanda, sufrió de una fractura en su muñeca (de la que se recuperó totalmente)… el daño mayor fue la mutilación y eventual pérdida de su pierna izquierda al ser cortada y aplastada por la fuerza de impacto.**

 **Como bien dije antes, habrá un epílogo que terminará de aclarar dudas, tanto del pasado como en el presente de la historia (y la descripción de las enfermedades mentales que Allen y Kanda poseen). Para este no daré una fecha pues estoy a punto de entrar a mi semana de parciales y debo dedicarme también a avanzar en JnB y Lemuria que están un poco abandonados *llora* pero trataré de no tardarme mucho esta vez.**

 **A todas las personas que siguieron Yume o Osoreru desde su inicio, y a todos los lectores nuevos déjenme darles un enorme agradecimiento. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta triste historia y por darle una oportunidad a esta loca escritora soñadora…cof…cof… y sádica… cof olviden lo último.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

夢を恐れる _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
